


And finally I could hold your hand.

by Leopika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attention Deficit Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Friends to Lovers, Kurapika is agender, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Uniforms, Transgender, add, gon has add in this, non binary character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Leopika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is finally going to high school for the first time, and many interesting things happen to him. A killugon fic, where Gon has ADD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And finally I could hold your hand.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex cuz they thought of the idea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+cuz+they+thought+of+the+idea).



> Ok! So a friend of mine suggested this idea and here we are! You can tell I was really into this as it was six pages long o.o/  
> If it's wonky or anything I typed it on my iPad sorry!  
> Thanks Alex for looking this over and helping write an add character.

Gon fidgeted in the uniform. A beige sweater with a dark blue tie indicating he was in the ninth grade, just starting high school. It was uncomfortable to him, as he was more accustomed to looser fitting clothing and that he had been homeschooled most of his life. He had suggested he try to go to high school at least, and Mito agreed. Whale Island was nice, it was his home after all but Gon wanted to be with kids his age, and he could get better education to suit his needs.

 

Attention deficit disorder, or ADD for short. That's what Gon had.

 

Mito did her best to help him out, despite the fact he had a short attention span, making him often get distracted and loose track of time. He had a hard time understanding difficult concepts, and it didn't help that he couldn't sit still and read a textbook, so Mito often read it out loud to him to help. Mito also often let him have breaks since he literally would fry his brain if he, for long periods of time, was learning things like math or history.

 

Apparently at this school they had special classrooms for children with mental and physical illnesses, and that Gon was able to get extra help and he'd have a special teacher assigned to him. Gon was also allowed to take a special class for him to get extra time to finish work and to help develop some skills for the future.

 

Well at least he didn't have to take french class, as the ninth graders were required to take it unless you were a english second language student or like Gon, one of the kids who had a disability.

 

Even though it was only the orientation barbecue, Gon was still nervous. He didn't live close enough to the school of course so he was boarding at the school, which meant he was going to be far from Mito and far from home. He wasn't used to being alone. He knew his roommate was a kind eleventh grader, but that's all he really knew.

 

So here he was, uncomfortable in a room full of uniformed kids his age, whispering and giggling to each other.

 

He zoned out when the principal began talking, he didn't care really. He wanted it to be over so then he could just go outside, enjoy some hopefully decent barbecue and the find his room and take a nap.

 

Finally the elderly man stopped talking and announced:

 

"Now everyone! Lets all step outside and get some of that barbecue!" he said with a chuckle.

 

Now that was music to Gon's ears, as he eagerly stepped off the bleachers and followed the rest of the students to the smell of hamburger meat sizzling and yummy juicy hot dogs. Gon was practically drooling, this was heaven.

 

After waiting in line for a few minutes,Gon had a juicy burger on his plate, and a bag of chips and soda in his other hand, he went to the picnic tables and sat down, enjoying the tasty burger. He didn't mind that he was alone really, the whole experience was overwhelming to him, being in an environment he was not used to.

 

Oh that's right, he could look at his schedule, happily munching while he pulled the folded paper from his pocket.

 

The paper had a map on one side, and on the other his dorm room and classes. Four class for two semesters. He had a pretty decent schedule really, how could he complain with having gym first period, a class he knew he'd excel at. Right after that he had english, which would probably be pretty tricky for him, then third period was science, an ok subject but difficult to memorize all the terms in it. his last period was the special learning class, where he could learn skills to help him and he was allowed to do his homework in there and get special help.

 

Gon sighed. So the subjects for this semester that he had to try his best at were english and science. Well at least math was next semester which was good...

 

He then heard a loud voice:

 

"Can all the boarders please come down!"

 

Polishing off the rest of his delicious food, he hurried over to where a small group of kids were with a tall looking man. From the red colour of his tie, this guy was a twelfth grader, which was surprising since the man looked to be in his early twenties, a small stubble on his face.

 

"Ok so this is everyone right? ok good. I'm Leorio, and I'll be showing you to your dorms" He said, and pulled out an envelope "When I call your name please come a take your student ID and key to your rooms. Alright alright lets see.." he pulled his hand in the envelop and pulled out a small bag and called the students name. Finally he got to Gon's.

 

"Gon Freecs? Oh your the kid going to board with my buddy Kurapika" he said handing Gon his bag.

 

"Don't worry Kurapika is really nice, they can help you out if you need anything! Trust me your going to enjoy them"

 

Gon took notice of how Leorio used gender neutral pronouns. Mito had told him about people who didn't identify with any gender, thus making them non binary or agender.

 

"ah so Kurapika's agender?" He asked Leorio, who nodded.

 

"Yep, they prefer neutral pronouns so remember that!" Gon nodded.

 

His roommate sounded cool and interesting and smart, Gon was excited to meet them.

 

Finally Leorio stopped chatting (and flirting with girls) and began showing everyone around the dorms, which were very nice and cozy. The dorm had purple walls, and on the sides were maroon couches with little tables with lamps on the side, a perfect reading spot.

 

"The first floor is where the staff of the dorm live, to your right is the cafeteria where you can eat breakfast, I recommend the pancakes by the way, but you can't eat here during lunch since for some dumbass reason theres a special cafeteria only for lunch, anyways to your right is the study hall or library and the second floor is your dorms."

 

The man let out a sigh after that mouthful.

 

"Excuse my language" he finally said, making some girls giggle, making him blush a little.

 

"Anyways aha.. have fun looking for your dorms!" He said trying to make a dash for it, as the other students began complaining about not knowing where to go or how he was being cheap.

 

"LEORIO"

 

"Shhiiitttt" Leorio stopped and turned around "ah ah sorry Kurapika! I was just teasing the ninth graders that's all aha ha..."

 

Ah so that's who his roommate was! Kurapika had an androgynous appearance, having shoulder length blonde hair and brown-black eyes. Kurapika looked quite nice really, despite the glare they were giving Leorio.

 

"It better have been one" They said, as they gracefully walked down the stairs, hands on their hips. "Would anyone like some assistance with finding their rooms?My name is Kurapika, and I'm an eleventh grader" They said, pointing to the green bow on their uniform. It was then Gon noticed that they wore the male uniform but instead of a tie they wore a bow, which only the female uniforms had. Interesting!

 

Soon Kurapika was leading the students to their rooms, whit Leorio in tow. Gon found the twos friendship interesting as despite their fights the two were extremely close. Gon wondered if he could have a good friend like that.

 

Once the last person found their room, Kurapika sighed, then gave Gon a small smile.

 

"I'm sure your pretty tired from walking around the place right? Don't worry our room is just around the corner"

 

"Okay!"

 

Gon was a little tired really which was surprising since he had always so much energy, but he was curious to see where he would be living in for his high school life.

 

Once he and Kurapika reached their room, Gon let out a gasp. The room was pretty modest, having two beds with navy covers and dark brown wood to match it. Two matching nightstands were beside the beds, and to the sides of the beds were long tables for studying of course.A chest for storing clothes and other items were at the end of the beds as well. And the two doors to the side led to their own bathrooms.

 

"Gon, please make yourself at home, and let me know if you need anything alright?" Kurapika said, putting a hand on his shoulder "Of course Kurapika!" he responded, already warming up to the older teen.

 

"Good, now I'm going to go have a shower now, so why don't you unpack? I put your suitcases beside your bed" they said. Gon hadn't even noticed that! Once Kurapika left, Gon grabbed his pyjamas and the ziplock bag containing his toothbrush and toothpaste. 

 

Once he was brushed up and changed, he sloppily folded his clothes and tossed his other items in his chest and flopped on the bed, letting out a sigh. He rolled over to see Kurapika on their bed, reading, who instantly looked up once they saw him "Ah Gon I almost forgot, at nine pm is the curfew so make sure your in bed before that time" They said "Awww but that's too early though!" Kurapika laughed and Gon threw a pillow at them.

 

After the twos pillow fight they both passed out.Tomorrow would be Gon's first actual day, and he was excited. School was a little scary at first but he knew it would be fun, heck he wondered if he could meet more awesome people like Kurapika?! That be the best! Gon had a hard time falling asleep due to the excitement he had but then managed to finally fall asleep, a small smile plastered on his face.

 

Gon always found it hard getting up early in the morning, after getting ready and eating breakfast Kurapika showed him to the gym, where he enjoyed running around and playing a fun game of basketball. English wasn't so bad, the teacher just went over things they would be doing in the class, science Gon couldn't concentrate since he just wanted to inspect the equipment instead of listening to the teacher lecture the students.

 

Finally at lunch Kurapika invited him to sit with Leorio and them, which Gon had gladly accepted. Finally his last period, his special class.

 

Gon was actually nervous. But once he stepped into the room he saw very little people in it. At the corner was a little girl scribbling something with crayons, two desks were joined together and two students were playing some weird game there together, and in one corner a tall man was observing the kids, occasionally dosing off.

 

The young girl drawing looked up at him when she saw him walk in, her face full of innocent curiosity. She smiled and waved at Gon, who in return smiled and waved back. He then noticed her uniform was different, it was white with pink accents, and number six was on her tie. Her uniform was personalized as it had bows on the hem and the back of the skirt was pink ruffles. Gon realized she was a elementary school student. Huh, he didn't know his school also had an elementary school in it campus.

 

The young girl skipped over to him, her blue eyes shimmering and the beads in her hair clicking together as she approached him.

 

"Hello! I'm Alluka! who are you?"

 

"Gon! Nice to meet you Alluka!"

 

Alluka beamed, and a tiny giggle came from her "What grade are you in Gon? I'm in grade six!" she said, holding up six fingers.

 

"I just started the ninth grade!"

 

A small gasp came from her "So your the same age as my big brother!! You have to meet my big brother! he is the BEST!" She said "oh but he normally picks me up once this class is over, so then you can meet him!"

 

She was speaking pretty rapidly about her brother, going on and on about him. Gon zoned out in the middle of it. Hey it wasn't his fault! He really want to pay attention but his mind drifted off and he couldn't focus on Alluka.

 

"... To Gon?"

 

Hm? Was Alluka talking to him?

 

"HEY! Earth to Gon!"

 

"Ah sorry Alluka I can't help it!" He apologized to the girl, who tilted her head.

 

"Hey Gon do you have something wrong with you?" She asked.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I mean like um... a disorder? I have another uh person with me, big brother calls what I have Dissociative Identity Disorder" She rephrased.

 

"Ah yes, Attention Deficit Disorder. So you have alters?" He asked, suddenly curious.

 

"only one! her name is Nanika!" She responded.

 

"Nanika... what a nice name!" Gon gave her a small smile.

 

"My brother named her! Nanika is very happy you like her name! She loves her name too" Alluka then glanced at her drawings "Hey Gon wanna draw with me?" She offered.

 

"Sure!"

 

The rest of Gon's period was spent with Alluka, where the two chatted while drawing. Once the period was over that's when Gon saw _**him**_.

 

His hair was white as snow, and his skin was nearly as white as his hair, slightly skinny with some muscle. The thing that captivated Gon was those electric blue eyes of his, which had a slight bored look on them but once they laid eyes on Alluka they lit up.

 

"Alluka! I see you made a friend" He said as he walked up to the two. Alluka squealed and hugged the boy, nearly toppling him over.

 

"Big brother!" Alluka said, nearly putting her sibling in a giant bear hug, even if she was much smaller compared to her brother.

 

The white haired boy looked at him "I'm Killua Zoldyck, and you are?"

 

"Gon! Gon Freecs!"

 

That's when the teacher sleeping woke up, nearly crashing into some chairs.

 

"Freecs? Are you... related to Ging Freecs the archaeologist?" The man said, gasping for air, as his brown eyes widened with excitement.

 

Gon turned around, seeing the tall man now in a closer look.

 

Long silver hair with a blue cap on top, and small brown eyes looked at him.

 

"My name is Kite. I was Ging's apprentice."

 

Gon gasped. This man knew of his father?

 

School was now starting to turn interesting, and its only been his first day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps  
> I'll probably draw how the actual uniforms look like maybe next chapter? If you want a small mental image of them here were my references.
> 
> Male uniforms:
> 
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/laddypan/38542224/61203/61203_original.jpg 
> 
> (This one i just noticed is from angel beats, so the actual one looks a tad different.)
> 
> Female uniforms:  
> http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/mastjh-l.jpg 
> 
> (just ignore the pink bow and pretend its blue. Skirt is pink though!)
> 
> Alluka's uniform:  
> http://199.217.119.85/gaolinimages/images_td/product_s/images/product_s/0/297/297112_1.jpg 
> 
> (When I saw this i slammed my hand down and knew this was perfect more her.)
> 
> The female elementary uniform: http://image.cosplayfu.com/b/School-Girl-Uniform-(Sailor-Pink).jpg 
> 
> (Alluka has a different one cuz she can)
> 
> And the elementary boys uniform:
> 
> http://img.china-telecommunications.com/pic/z20d1757-0x0-0/aph_italian_men_s_light_blue_strong_style_color_b82220_sailor_strong_costume.jpg 
> 
> So yeah! I hope you enjoyed this a lot!


End file.
